El Velador
by ItchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Un fanfic basado en el libro inconcluso "Sol de Medianoche" Una visita nocturna. Oneshort.


**Bff! No acabo ni la continuación de "Un día de suerte" y ya estoy haciendo otro fic Makorra Pff! Bueno gracias por leerlo en primer lugar, y después agradecer a Twilight porque de ahí vino la inspiración de este fic :)**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**EL VELADOR**

"_Eres un estúpido, estás loco" Mako se reprochaba mentalmente._

Esa noche no había podido dormir…bueno, los ronquidos de Bolin no ayudaban en nada, de por sí. Después de pensarlo mucho se levantó de su cama y se puso sus ropas de nuevo. Mako caminó por los pasillos con rapidez y cautela. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al pasar por la puerta de Asami y siguió su camino.

Salió de la cabaña y se dirigió, sin que los guardias lo vieran, a la de Korra.

Lo estaba haciendo en su pleno juicio, eso era lo peor para él.

Una vez cerca, caminó a su alrededor buscando entrar por alguna ventana.

Por fin vio una y asomó la cabeza en su interior.

Allí estaba. Durmiendo con una postura que denotaba que no había estado teniendo un buen sueño. El cabello se lo había soltado y estaba extendido por toda la almohada. Dormía con las mismas ropas de siempre, pero esta vez sí había decidido quitarse los zapatos.

Una vez que confirmó que no había escuchado nada, pasó las piernas por la ventana y se sentó en el marco, con la espalda recargada en la lateral. Cerró un poco la ventana para que nadie lo viera ahí sentado.

¿Y ahora qué? No se iba a acercar para nada. No se iba a permitir hacer alguna estupidez o que Korra lo viera ahí. Entonces comenzarían las preguntas.

Estaba tan cerca… justamente la ventana quedaba en la cabecera de la cama y podía escuchar su respiración.

Se aclaró la mente y comenzó la tortuosa ronda de preguntas…más bien, reproches mentales.

No podía seguir así! Tenía que decidirse por una u otra chica, no podía seguir haciéndole creer a Asami que no sentía nada por Korra. Pero no quería romperle el corazón a ninguna. El casi creer que la pierde fue suficiente prueba para que se diera cuenta que era imposible que viviera sin ella.

He ahí la cuestión.

-Mako…

Mako se quedó inmóvil en la ventana, pensando que Korra lo había descubierto. Pero no sonó enfadada ni sorprendida. Seguía dormida.

"_Ella…está soñando conmigo?"_

-Mako…

A Mako se le retorció el estómago de gusto y se le disparó el pulso. Sentía que lo habían sacudido.

-Mako…él…fue por mí…casi me atrapa…- continuó Korra hablando.

_¿Quién? Se preguntó Mako muy confundido._

Pronto cayó en cuenta de que Amon era quién había ido a buscarla y quiso acercarse a tranquilizar su pesadilla, pero se contuvo y regresó a la ventana.

Pasados unos minutos se decidió a irse…pero Pabu le saltó en el hombro a Mako.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-pegó un grito y se cayó del marco haciendo un verdadero escándalo. Pabu se asustó huyó por donde vino.

Korra abrió los ojos de golpe y aprisionó a Mako con tierra control, quién estaba aún en el piso.

-Soy yo! Soy yo! Mírame!- susurró Mako y Korra iluminó con una llama para poder verlo- Tranquila.

-Me diste un verdadero susto!- se quejó Korra- Que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo me sigo preguntando- le contestó. Korra lo liberó y Mako se puso de pie.

-Pero q…?

Mako se lanzó hacia ella, directamente a su boca y la besó. Korra se sorprendió mucho y se le encendieron las mejillas.

Mako se separó de ella y la abrazó. Korra seguía hecha una perfecta estatua en la habitación.

Cuando Mako por fin se retiró, Korra recuperó el juicio.

-P-por q-que hiciste eso?- susurró.

Mako se sentó en el borde de la cama y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

-Me asusté tanto cuando no te encontrábamos…pensé lo peor…que alguien te hiriera…eso me volvió loco.

Korra aún no digería la violenta confesión y siguió parada frente al armario sin poder decir nada. Nunca lo había visto así. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a él.

-Tú…me buscaste?- preguntó en voz muy baja.

Mako la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

-No me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo. Por qué no me crees?

Korra bajó la mirada con culpabilidad.

-Asami.

Mako bajó la mirada por un momento.

-Lo sé. En este momento estoy _contigo._

Korra se sorprendió al oír eso.

-Qué? N-no…tu no…yo no…

Mako volvió a besarla, evitando que dijera nada más. Como hace un rato, la cargo entre sus brazos y la acomodó de nuevo en la cama. La dejó de besar y se acomodó a su lado.

-Estás loco- Korra musitó acurrucada a su lado y le proporcionó un pequeño golpe.

Mako hizo un gesto de dolor y sonrió

-Ya. Duérmete.

Por la mañana, Mako se levantó cuidadosamente y antes de irse le besó la mejilla. Entonces se escapó por la ventana.

-Estoy loco- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Una hora después, Korra se despertó también. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Se tocó los labios y suspiró en forma de queja.

-Sigue soñando, Korra.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Como ya dije, fue basado en Crepúsculo. En el Libro "Sol de Medianoche"**

…

**Bueno, sería muy bueno que pasara ¿no? :D**


End file.
